Someone We Deserve
by maroonballoon
Summary: Sharon Raydor deserves someone who'll treat her right...and everyone seems to notice it. Multi-Chapter. Although each chapter can stand alone.
1. Chapter 1

**_Someone We Deserve_**

I'm not new to the fandom, but this is my first story. I was really scared to write this cause I've never been a writer, but then I was listening to "Somebody Out There" by A Rocket to the Moon and I just couldn't not write this. In my opinion, the song describes perfectly describes shandy. Even if this was inspired by a song, it's not s song fic. At least I don't think it is.

I wanna apologize in advance cause it's pretty confusing plus I'm not really that good with english.

Each chapter is in a different point of view. The chapter is named after who's point of view it is.

It's set sometime during the hiatus.

I really hope you'll like it.

 **Summary: Sharon Raydor deserves someone who'll treat her right...and everyone seems to notice it.**

Disclaimer: sadly, I own nothing.

* * *

 **Chapter 1** \- _Rusty_

"Are you sure that you're okay?" I shifted my weight to try and maintain my balance. "Cause I could stay and keep you company tonight. I mean I could-"

"Rusty I'm fine." A soft smile appeared on her face. "You have been anxious about this chess tournament for weeks. Go." She giggled. "I'll be okay. I've been alone in my own home a million times."

"Okay." I was still unsure if I should go. Sharon hasn't been herself these past few months. Since Stroh escaped, she hasn't been sleeping. She would stare out the window and watch the city lights flicker on and off.

"Are you sure?" I insist again

"Go" she gave me a soft smile. "Have fun! Just don't stay out too late."

I giggle. "I promise to be back before midnight."

"Okay. Text me when you get there and when you leave"

"I will, but don't wait up."

She let out a soft hum. She attempted to get up from the couch but I quickly stopped her.

"I'll make you a cup of tea before I leave. No need to get up."

She giggled. "Rusty stop worrying. It's just the flu. I could still stand you know."

I smiled, but I still wouldn't want to risk her feeling worse. She's lost weight. She's paler than usual. If I could, I would force her to stay in bed till she's better.

"It's okay. It'll just be like a few minutes. I won't get disqualified for making you tea." I walked to the kitchen and started making her favorite herbal tea.

I heard my phone ring a couple of times, but I didn't need to look at it to know that it was Lieutenant Flynn texting me for an update on Sharon.

Those two really need to talk about there "friendship." Everyone seems to know that their dinners are more like dates and anyone with eyes can tell that they aren't just "good friends" anymore.

I poured the tea on her favorite blue mug. I grabbed my phone from the kitchen counter and the notifications on my phone proved my assumption.

Flynn was asking about Sharon.

"Here you go." I handed her the mug. "Careful. It's hot." Her fingers slightly touched mine and I was surprised at how warm they were. "Sharon are you sure that you want me to leave? I mean-"

"Rusty it's okay. It's a fever. I've dealt with it before, and if it makes you feel any better, I've taken good care of Emily, Ricky and even you when you had a high fever." She interrupted.

I opened my mouth to argue but she beat me to it.

"I have already taken something for it. I'll be fine. Actually I might go to bed right after you leave."

I really want to stay and take care of her, but I did want to go to the chess tournament. "Are you sure?"

"You've practiced really hard for this tournament. You should go."

"Okay, but call me if you feel worse okay? I'll be back soon."

"Have fun. Be good and be-"

"Safe. I know." I reached for her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

Sharon rolled her eyes and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Bye Sharon."

I grabbed my backpack and my keys.

"I'm sorry I won't be in the crowd cheering for you." She said as I was about to open the door.

"It's okay. I'll bring home a trophy and we can place it on the counter so that you would be reminded everyday that you weren't there to witness my triumph." I bursted into laughter when I saw the horror and guilt in her face, but her expression quickly changed.

She was giving me the Darth Raydor glare.

She grabbed the pillow beside her and threw it at me, but I quickly opened the door and left before the pillow could hit me.

As I walked down the hallway, and walked towards the elevators. I pressed the button to go down. The door opened and I stepped inside. It was empty.

I took my phone from my pocket and dialed a number that I knew well but never really called.

He answered after two rings.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hey Lieutenant."

 _"Is everything okay?"_

"Yeah it's just that...well Sharon's still burning up. She um she insisted that I go to that Chess Tournament tonight, and-"

 _"You want me to check on her?"_

"Well um yeah but could you um-"

 _"You want me to go there and make sure she sleeps and takes her medication."_

"Yeah" I replied shyly.

 _"I'll be there in fifteen minutes."_ He assured.

"Thanks Lieutenant"

 _"Yeah Kid just focus on the game. You've been practicing for weeks. Don't let this distract you. I'll take care of her"_

I rolled my eyes. I was so tempted to say that I know that he'd take care of her, but now isn't the time to discuss that. I'll ignore his statement...for now.

"I won't. Um Flynn the spare key is-"

 _"No worries. I know where it is"_

"Okay."

Why does he know where the key is?

 _"Good luck kid. Ask Buzz to take tons of pictures. I'm sure Sharon would love to see them"_

"Yeah I'll tell him. Um and thank you for agreeing to take care of her"

 _"No problem kid. I would've done it even if you didn't ask. I'm glad though that you called me."_

"You were my first choice. I knew that she would want you there."

 _"Yeah I hope so. I'm bringing her soup from the restaurant we went to last week. Is she eating?"_

"Well I don't know but she's drinking tea."

 _"That's good. I'll make sure that she'll eat something. She cannot just drink tea. She needs food in her system."_

"Exactly. Flynn? You'd take care of her right? You'll make sure she'll get better."

 _"I will."_

That was the assurance that I needed.

I don't need to ask him anymore questions when they do start dating. I know he loves her. He'd take care of her.

Sharon deserves someone that'll take care of her. Actually now that I think about it, Sharon deserves a lot more than that.

I'm glad that I called Flynn.

She needs him. Not only cause she's sick. I'm pretty sure that she'll have to talk to someone about her worries regarding Stroh, and I'm really hoping that she'll talk about to Flynn.

Flynn will listen to her. He'll take care of her.

I open my phone again and quickly glance through my contacts. I found the one I needed and clicked the call button.

"He'll take care of her. He'll be the one that listens to her."

 _"Rusty? What on earth are you talking about?"_

"The lieutenant! He's the type of guy she deserves"

 _"Rusty I know you think that he's great, but addicts are-"_

"He's nothing like Jack Emily. Trust me. He is going to take care of her. "

 _"I believe you"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Someone We Deserve**

Thank you for all the nice comments you left me. I got a ton of comments, favorites, views and follows and it's my first story. *virtual hug* thank you! I love and adore every single one of you. I hope you'll read and review till the end.

I have a list of who's perspective I want to tackle, but I'm open to suggestions. PM me if you want! I promise I don't bite. To be completely honest, I would love to get to know some of you.

 **Summary: Sharon Raydor deserves someone who'll treat her right...and everyone seems to notice it**

Disclaimer: sadly, I own nothing.

* * *

 **Chapter 2** \- _Emily_

 ** _"I believe you"_**

What?

Did I really just say that? Did I mean it?

Andy seems like a great guy, but is he really different from my dad? I mean they are both alcoholics.

What am I thinking? Andy is different from dad, but what if.

 _"Hey um Emily."_ For a moment, I completely forgot that I was still on the phone with Rusty. _"I need to go."_

"Yeah. Of course. Good luck! That Chess game is today right?"

" _Yeah it is"_

"Good luck. Send me a picture and give me a call tomorrow. I wanna hear how it goes."

He groaned. _"you're just like Sharon"_

I roll my eyes. I have heard that a million times before.

"Well she is my mother Rusty. I think I'm allowed to be little like her." I giggled. "Bye Rusty"

" _Bye. I'll call you as soon as it's over."_

"Okay"

I clicked the button to end call. I placed my phone in my back pocket and grabbed my keys from my bag.

I'm glad that Rusty and I are starting to have a normal brother and sister relationship. I can't say that I wasn't surprised when mom told me that she wanted to adopt Rusty, but I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have reacted as bad as Ricky. I like Rusty. I do, but he couldn't have chosen a better time to call. Rusty called just as soon as this cute guy from the new Chinese restaurant handed me my take out. I guess even when I'm all the way across the country, my brothers could still manage to destroy my dating life.

Well at least Rusty did it unintentionally. Ricky, on the other hand, has been sabotaging my relationships since we were kids.

I laugh at that thought. I miss them. I should probably call them. Maybe I should visit California before Swan Lake starts production ,or maybe I could ask Mom and Ricky to come see me at opening night. They should probably also bring Rusty and Andy.

I opened the door and look around my small one bedroom apartment. Its a mess. I mean it's a lot messier than mom's apartment, but I'm pretty sure it's cleaner than Ricky's.

My ballet shoes and my boots are scattered around the apartment and some of my coats are on the couch.

I need to clean up soon if I want my family to visit.

I placed my take out on the kitchen counter and start taking the fried rice out of the paper bag.

 _ **I believe you.**_

Where did that come from?

Do I really mean it?

Suddenly my phone started to ring causing me to drop the plastic spoon.

Ugh who could this be?

I look at my watch. It's 9pm. Who would be calling me?

I shrugged. It's probably Ally asking if I'm in the mood to go out tonight.

As I grab my phone from my pocket, I frown at whose name I saw.

"Hello?"

 _"Stop overthinking it"_

"Lucky me. What are the chances that both my brothers call me on the same hour? That rarely happens"

 _"Haha Em"_ he replied sarcastically.

"Seriously though, what is wrong with you and Rusty? Can't you make small talk before getting to the point?"

I could hear him laughing at my attempt to sound annoyed.

I take it back. I don't miss Ricky. I miss my mom and Rusty, but I definitely don't miss Ricky.

" _That's what little brothers are for big sister."_

Okay...maybe I miss him a little bit.

"Okay. Just stop. Since you already brought Rusty up, I'm guessing he told you."

" _First of all, you were the one that brought Rusty up. Second, you need to stop overthinking about this whole mom is dating thing. You and I both know that he's a good guy. He likes mom, and besides it's about time that mom started dating again. Oh and to confirm your assumption, he did text me as soon as you hung up."_

I couldn't contain my laughter at his last statement. "You are annoying!" I whined. He laughed.

But the laughter soon subsided. We needed to talk.

"Rick I'm worried about mom."

 _"Em stop worrying about it"_

"How can I? Ricky Andy is an alcoholic. We both saw how that vice destroyed mom. I just don't want her to get hurt."

" _Em we both know mom can handle this."_ I bit my bottom lip. I want to argue, but I know Ricky has more to say. " _No one can assure us that her relationship with Andy will go well, but one thing that Andy can assure us is that he is nothing like dad."_

A few years before dad left the first time, I met Detective Andrew Flynn.

I think I was about six that time. You would think that I met him at a police event with mom or at the court house with dad, but no. I met Andy Flynn at my front door.

* * *

 _I was playing with the new doll mommy gave me when I heard a soft knock on the door._

 _"I'll get it." I yelled loud enough for my babysitter, Annie, to hear._

 _I skip to the front door and swung the door open._

 _"Hi." The stranger smiled at me._

 _"Hello."_

 _"Hi!" He kneeled down to my level and smiled. "I'm Detective Andrew Flynn."_

 _"I'm Emily." I looked down and fidgeted with the dolls soft blonde hair._

 _"That's a pretty name. Umm Emily? Is your mom home?"_

 _"Nope." I replied._

 _"Oh." He scratched the back of his head. "Do you have a babysitter?"_

 _"Annie!" I excitedly replied._

 _"Annie." He nodded "Great." He looked relieved. Why does he look relieved?_

 _"Umm can you call Annie for me? I need to tell her something important."_

 _"Okay!" I trust him._

 _Why do I trust him?_

 _I quickly ran towards the kitchen and started jumping._

 _"Annie! Annie!"_

 _"Hey Em! Can you do me a favor and stay in the living room? I have to finish heating this bottle for Ricky."_

 _I liked Annie. She always took good care of me and Ricky._

 _"But Annie! Detective Flynn is outside!"_

 _Annie's eyes widened. "Who?"_

 _"Flynn!" I smiled._

 _She grabbed my hand and carried Ricky with her free hand._

 _"Didn't I tell you not to talk to strangers? Did you let him in?"_

 _I shook my head._

 _"Where is he?"_

 _"At the door."_

 _"Okay. Just stay behind me okay?"_

 _I nodded._

 _As we walk towards the door, I can feel Annie trembling. She was scared. When we reached the front door, Detective Flynn was in the exact spot I left him in._

 _"Can I help you?" Annie tried to sound intimidating, but by the smile on Flynn's face, I can tell Annie just sounded funny._

 _"Actually Annie?"_

 _She nodded._

 _"I'm a friend of Jack's and-"_

 _"Mr. Raydor isn't here" Annie interrupted_

 _"I know." He looked at me and then at Ricky. "He's with me. He's in my car. I drove him here."_

 _"Oh" Annie looked confused._

 _"Can I?" I'm guessing he was referring to going inside the house._

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Great."_

 _Detective Flynn smiled then quickly ran back to his car._

 _Daddy was sleeping in the backseat. Detective Flynn grabbed my dad's arm and helped him stand._

 _Was daddy sick? Why did Detective Flynn need to help him go home?_

 _As the walked passed me, I smelled smoke and another foul smell._

 _"Ewww" I yelled._

 _Flynn laughed. He placed my dad on the couch._

 _"Thanks Annie for letting me in."_

 _He was already outside the door._

 _"Bye Emily"_

 _I smiled and waved as he drove away._

* * *

The first time I met Andy, he brought my dad home. That night my dad was passed out and drunk; while Andy was sober enough to drive, and he made sure my dad got home to his family.

" _Em? You still there?"_

"Huh? Yeah I'm still here."

" _As I was saying, Andy is nothing like dad-"_

"I know."

" _Em?"_

"Rick I need to go."

" _What? Why?"_

"I'll call you later."

" _okay..."_ He was fishing. He knew that there is something off, but knowing him he'd let it go till I'm ready to tell him.

"I'll explain it to you later. I just need to do something."

" _Yeah okay. Call okay?"_

"Of course I will."

I ended the call, and quickly ran to my bedroom. I grabbed my iPad from my bed. I clicked FaceTime and started calling Mom.

It took her awhile to answer. But as soon as her face flashed on the screen, all my worry was gone.

The scene in front of me was shocking.

Mom was sick, and Andy was there with her. She looked exhausted, but she's being well taken care of.

I can see her favorite mug on the counter that I'm assuming has her favorite tea. She was eating this cream soup that looked delicious and she was watching her favorite movie.

" _Hi honey. I'm honestly a bit surprised. I didn't expect you to call."_ Mom smiled.

"You're sick?"

" _Unfortunately I am."_

"Rusty didn't tell me"

" _Well I did tell him not tell you or your brother"_

"Why?"

" _I didn't want you to worry."_

"But mom-"

" _Don't worry I am being well taken care of"_

"I'll say." I smirked and she laughed.

" _Andy is taking care of me Em"_

My eyes got a little clouded, and I had the biggest smile on my face.

He's nothing like dad. He will treat her right. I know it.

Andy leaned over and kissed mom's temple. I can see him whispering something to her but I can't tell what it is.

"Hey Andy?"

" _Yeah?"_ He suddenly noticed the iPad mom was holding.

"Thank you"

" _Oh no need to thank me. I would've done it even if you didn't ask me to. I care about your mom."_ I can see the smile on mom's face.

He makes her happy.

"I know that." Mom's hand suddenly makes its way on Andy's shoulder. "Actually Andy I wanted to say thank you for bringing my dad home."

Mom suddenly looked at me. She looked confused and honestly so did Andy.

" _Emily?"_ Mom had that tone that she would use to scare me back when I was growing up.

"It happened a long time ago Mom. I guess I was six. I remembered it today then I realized that I didn't thank Andy back then." I looked at Andy and smiled.

" _I honestly don't remember."_ He looked at my mom.

"I do. It was when I first met you." I laughed. "I thought it was nice of you to bring my dad home." Mom looked at Andy and their eyes locked. Mom is a good detective. I'm pretty sure she already put the pieces together. "Anyway I am starving and in a span of an hour I've talked to both my brothers and my mother. I guess I can call it a day."

Mom laughed. " _I guess so."_

I yawned. "Get well soon mom."

" _I will, but will will continue this conversation when I'm better."_

"I thought so. Love you Mom"

" _I love you"_

"Bye Andy. Take care of her and make sure she'll eat something" Andy laughed as I ended the call.

I trust him. He's a good man.

I grabbed the plastic spoon on the floor and heated my fried rice.

"ugh! Mom's dating life is better than mine."

* * *

Sorry for the lack of Shandy fluff so far in the story and for all the typos. I promise to make it up to you soon. I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter. Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

**Someone We Deserve**

Sorry if it took awhile for me to update. My "play" was performed by my class for a competition yesterday, and I had to be very hands on since I was the writer and the director. Anyway we won! Yay! All my hard work paid off.

 **Summary: Sharon Raydor deserves someone who'll treat her right...and everyone seems to notice it.**

Disclaimer: sadly, I own nothing.

 _THIS IS PROBABLY THE MORNING AFTER :)_

* * *

 **Chapter 3** \- _Gavin_

Something about today feels different.

It's only 9 in the morning, yet I could tell that it would be different. _It's like something is going to change._ I just can't seem to put my finger on it.

I shrugged.

I opened the door to my office and quickly locked the door.

I already had two clients and a firm budget meeting this morning.

Snore

I can honestly say that I am done with this day. There is nothing I want more than to go home and enjoy a cup of wine.

I sat on the new grey couch in my new office.

I was just recently named partner at the firm and that has required me to stay longer hours to finish paper work.

Ugh

Paper work is the worst part of any job.

Don't get me wrong! I love my job. I truly do, but it is exhausting.

To make this day worse, both the clients that came in had the most BORING cases.

One was about a typical marital dispute that resulted to a witness of a murder. They were afraid that the police would think they did it so they thought they needed me then blah blah blah boring.

The other was a spoiled 18 year old who wanted to sue a patrol officer for giving her a ticket.

I roll my eyes and cringe at these "crimes." If you can even call it that.

I want something good; something challenging. I want a case that won't make me want to slap some sense into my client.

Suddenly my phone dings. I grab it from the pocket of my suit jacket. I look at it curiously.

It's a reminder.

"Oh"

I forgot.

 _Lunch with Sharon. 1pm Verve._

I stared at the message again.

Oh God. I am way too exhausted. Maybe I could cancel? Sharon would understand. Right?

I shake my head.

I am not canceling this. I already cancelled the last time and the time before that. I haven't had lunch with her in months. I cannot reschedule anymore. It will not be fair. Sharon is busy too.

I swiped the screen of my iPhone. I tapped the contacts app, and quickly glanced to look for Sharon's number. As soon as I found it, I quickly tapped the button to call her.

Voicemail.

That's odd.

Sharon never sends her calls to voicemail.

I know that she might be busy. She might've caught a case, or maybe she's having breakfast with a certain lieutenant.

I squint my eyes.

That is actually not an impossible theory.

I am quite aware that Sharon has been seeing Andy Flynn more and more outside the walls of the murder room. Some people, myself included, see their "friendship" as something that is possibly more than what they had expected it to be, but of course we won't tell them that. They would just deny it.

I roll my eyes.

They like each other. Why can't they just admit it?

I almost placed my phone back in my pocket, but then again, I remembered that the person I am trying to call is Sharon Raydor. She has her phone every minute of the day.

I smirk at that thought.

The last time I went shopping with Sharon, she was a little too paranoid. She was afraid that she'd miss an important call, so her phone was always in her line of sight and when it wasn't, the ringer was at its maximum.

I got it though. I mean I understand why.

She is busy, always has been. Ever since I met her, she has always been like this.

A single mother with a demanding job.

I commend her. She has always stayed strong and independent even at the worst times. She is amazing.

I should remind her that.

I dialed her number again, and surprisingly it only took two dial tones before she answered.

Ah that's more like it.

"Verve. 1pm sharp. Don't be late. I'm paying."

Silence.

I know that Sharon over analyzes everything, but she usually quickly insists that she would pay half or at least what she ordered. She's that independent.

I guess it's a trait she developed after Jack left her for the nth time.

I am so glad they're divorced. She deserves someone much better than Jack.

*cough* possibly a very attractive lieutenant?

Still no reply.

That's odd.

I look at the screen on my phone. The call is still on going.

"Sharon? Are you there?"

" _Um Hi Gavin"_

 _ **Ohh**_

"Lieutenant Flynn. What a surprise."

" _Yeah_ " he replied shyly. " _Um Sharon is in the shower right now"_ what is he doing at her apartment while she's taking a shower? I'm probably grinning like a cat right now. I want them to be together. They'd make a really good looking couple, and he will be good for her. It's about time she dated another man. " _but I promise you that I'll tell her you called and I'll pass on the message as soon as she comes out."_

I was stunned, but that only lasted for a second.

I smirked, so I guess that their relationship is just a "friendship" anymore.

I guess I found my new "case."

"Actually Andy can you tell her that there has been a change of plans. Kindly tell her that I will just text her the details after she's ready."

" _Alright."_ He hesitated.

This is awkward, but I am enjoying this.

" _Um Gavin"_ okay this is getting even more awkward. _"Can you-Will it be okay if you-Sharon just got over the flu and well she still has a slight fever, but she's insisting to see you today, so will it be okay if you drove her home?"_

I raised my eyebrow.

" _I mean it's okay if you can't. I understand. I could go back and pick her up or maybe Rusty can. It's just that-I don't want her to drive herself. Hell if it were up to me she wouldn't even be leaving_ _the house, but you know her. She's stubborn."_

"Very." He cares enough about her. He has my vote, and I will make sure that Sharon will know just how much I approve of her dating this hot tempered fox. "Andy, I can take her home."

* * *

A/N: What has been your favorite chapter so far? Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Someone We Deserve**_

Hey! I just realized that even if my story revolves around Shandy, Sharon isn't in the story as much, thus this chapter happened. I originally was suppose to write Hobbs' chapter at like the end, but then I realized Sharon would much rather talk to Andrea about dating rather than Rusty.

 **Summary: Sharon Raydor deserves someone who'll treat her right...and everyone seems to notice it.**

Disclaimer: sadly, I own nothing.

 _THIS IS SET A MONTH AFTER THE LAST CHAPER_

* * *

 **Chapter 4** \- _Hobbs_

"So I heard something that I found very interesting yesterday." I announced the moment I opened the door to her office.

"Andrea" she said as she lifted her head from the mountain of paper work on her desk. "What? What are you doing here? Is there a problem?" A soft smile appearing on her lips.

I roll my eyes. "You tell me." I closed the blinds.

"I'm sorry. I don't think I'm following."

She would not appreciate me blind sighting her, so I'd rather keep this moment to us.

She and I are friends after all.

I've known Captain Sharon Raydor way before she got assigned to Major Crimes.

My daughter, Cassidy, used to dance in the same dance schoolEmily used to dance in. Cassidy and Emily have about a ten year age gap, so I can safely say that Emily and Ricky are Cassidy's "big sister and big brother." They have always been Cassidy's go-to people. She calls them when she gets into trouble. It actually feels like our two families have merged into one.

Oh I don't even know how many times they have been over to drop Cassie off. I am so worried my daughter does not get the concept of rules. She always gets into all kinds of trouble. I was actually terrified when Cassie turned fifteen. Allowing your teenage daughter to go to her first high school party would be easier when you know her "go-to people" are one bus ride away.

I remember one time, she slept over at Sharon's house just because Cassie was afraid I'd yell at her for skipping ballet. I would've if she came home, but I won't tell her that. What kind of eight year old skips ballet for a movie with her friends anyway?

I have always been thankful for Emily and Ricky. I remember crying in both their high school graduations. They are great kids. Sharon raised them well.

I want to laugh at that idea. Now I believe what Flynn's daughter, Nicole, means by "the Sharon effect." I honestly did not understand it when Rusty told me about Nicole's "idea;" now I do.

Sharon does have a unique way of changing people.

Our children have always been friends, therefore we got to spend a lot of time together, but this was ten years ago. Emily doesn't live in this side of the country. Ricky is all grown up, and obviously Cassie isn't 8 anymore. A lot has changed. Although we are all still good friends. Emily and Ricky make it an obligation to spend a day with my daughter when they are in town. Sharon, my husband and I still have brunches. Sharon and I still go shopping together despite our busy schedules; Gavin tries to make it. Even with all the changes that happened, we still try to make some things constant.

"Gavin called me yesterday."

She defensively raises her eyebrow.

"Last month really? You couldn't tell me? I have worked with your division four times since then. Why couldn't you just tell me? If it wasn't for Gavin, I wouldn't have known."

"What on earth are you talking about?" She looked so confused.

"Oh okay." I shrugged. "I'll just ask Lieutenant Flynn. I mean at least he'd give me a proper answer as to what he was doing at your apartment at 9 am while you were in the shower." I tried to contain my laughter when her face quickly turned a hundred different shades of pink. "I know Sharon."

"Oh that"

"Yeah that." I roll my eyes.

Sharon is incredibly intelligent. The woman is almost always right.

Almost

"Let's talk about this when we aren't in the office." I glare at her. She's using her ever too famous ice queen, wicked witch captain tone with me.

"Fine. It was a long shot anyway. You are way too professional. Besides you aren't the type to gush about your new boyfriend when he's less than fifty feet away." I quickly gave in.

Sharon rarely talks about her personal life, even to her children. Only Gavin and her sister, Alice, can get it out of her. Now that I think about it, she never gushed about Jack to me nor my husband.

I know and accept that Jack Raydor is a brilliant lawyer; I've bumped heads with him a handful of times, yet Sharon was never proud to call Jack her husband, at least since I've come to know her well.

I know better than to forcibly make her talk about it. That will get me nowhere.

Her head now focused on the mountain of paperwork on her desk.

"So?" I dragged.

"Yes?" Her head still facing the paperwork.

"It's a slow day." I tried to make small talk.

"Yes it is." She replied.

I grinned. She's like a sister to me. Now I get why Emily and Cassie are the way they are.

Sharon and I are exactly like them.

I glanced at my watch to check the time.

Ten minutes past noon.

"Wanna go out to lunch?" I asked casually.

She looked at me curiously.

"It's a slow day. You said it yourself. Missing an hour of paperwork won't kill anyone."

She is overanalyzing this. I don't blame her. I do have a motive, but of course I won't tell her that.

"Come on. I am hungry and it is time to eat lunch"

"Andrea"

"Sharon." I replied. "Fine. If you won't agree to lunch with me right now for whatever reason you have"

She opened her mouth to say something, but I held my hand out to let her know that I'm not finished.

"then we can have dinner tonight. My house? I'll cook, but you could bring dessert."

"I can't go." She said softly. "I have plans tonight."

I raised my eyebrow.

"With a certain Lieutenant?" I grinned.

Cheap shot, but it was worth it.

She looked down to her skirt then started fidgeting.

OH

MY

GOD

SHE DOES HAVE PLANS WITH FLYNN TONIGHT.

I need to call Gavin and probably Emily.

They need to know just how much Sharon is falling for her very handsome yet hot tempered "best friend."

"So lunch?" I stood up and grabbed my bag. "We can take your car."

The look on her face was priceless. She looks so confused. I have never seen her like this, but then again this isn't the Sharon Raydor I met all those years ago.

"We can talk about it at lunch. Since by then we'd be outside your office." I opened her office door.

She glares at me, and I shrugged. She placed the pen back in her drawer then stood up. She grabbed her back then pushed back her chair. Damn it why is she so organized.

I know that I said I wouldn't force her to tell me anything, but this has gotten too far. I want to know.

They're having dinner almost every week now. Andy has spent a night at Sharon's apartment according to Gavin. Rusty says he's seen Sharon cook for Andy. Emily is FaceTiming and calling Andy now, and worse, Ricky and is turning into the overprotective son.

It's time for me to step in. I'm her friend too. I deserve to know.

I just don't want to see her get hurt. She has been through so much.

We walked out of her office. As we passed by the murder room, everyone was staring at us curiously.

"I will just have lunch with Andrea. I'll be back in an hour." She gracefully announces. I just smile and nod to acknowledge the presence of her team.

With everything that I know, I carefully glance at one particular desk.

Andrew Flynn's

Unsurprisingly, he was staring at her with his typical love sick puppy eyes.

I roll my eyes. Lieutenant Provenza seems to notice my small gesture, so he quickly looks at the direction I was looking.

"idiots" I heard him mutter.

I looked back at Sharon. She deserves someone who doesn't mind to be called an idiot for her.

Lieutenant Andrew Flynn and Captain Sharon Raydor dating.

It's odd and very unexpected, but they fit. They make sense.

Sharon looked back at me. She smiled and I smiled.

"you ready?" I asked innocently.

"Yeah. I'm good."

As we were walking out, she quickly glanced back at Andy.

"Sharon?" I called to get her attention. "We can have lunch another time." I smiled gently.

"But-"

"Go to the restaurant then text Flynn. That way no one will know." I winked. "We both know you'd much rather go with him. Plus you deserve a guy like him."

Once again, Sharon turned a hundred different shades of pink, but this time I didn't want to laugh. I smiled, but I didn't laugh. I'm happy for her.

* * *

A/N: How do you think Sharon and Andy's date go? Read till the end to find out.

This story will possibly have like 12 chapters, and you won't know how the sleepover, the dinner and other "intimate moments" (I haven't mentioned half of them yet) will go till the very end. I feel like such a troll. PLEASE REVIEW :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Someone We Deserve**

This one is all about Andy. It's about time. I know. I mean it's still going to be about Sharon deserving someone great cause that is what the story is about, but let's face it. Andy deserves Sharon too. They're both way too great.

I would have updated sooner, but the site wasn't working for me.

P.S. - I hope you like this persons point of view. I had so much fun writing about Emily, so now it's Nicole's turn.

Hahah maybe sometime in the future, (or on another fic) I'll write a chapter about Emily and Nicole thoughts about their parents dating cause we need that right? The summer finale (to be more specific THE HAND HOLDING AND WHEN ANDY DROVE SHARON AND RUSTY AND WHEN ANDY PLACED HIS HAND ON SHARON'S WAIST THEN SHE TILTED HER HEAD AND RESTED IT ON HIS SHOULDER), meant that they ARE serious. We need that fanfic. Actually we need all the fanfics we can get to survive the hiatus. What do you think?

 **Summary: Sharon Raydor deserves someone who'll treat her right...and everyone seems to notice it.**

Disclaimer: sadly, I own nothing.

 _PROBABLY TWO WEEKS FROM THE LAST CHAPTER (but it doesn't really matter. just remember that this sometime after the previous chapter.)_

* * *

 **Chapter 5** \- _Nicole_

He's here.

He is actually here.

The smile slowly made its way on my lips, and I could feel the tears forming around my eyes.

I can't believe it. He's here. He made it. My dad made it.

I turned 31 today and I can't help but feel a little relieved at the sight in front of me.

My dad is playing catch with the boys.

Everyday my dad is in danger. He has been a cop longer than I have been on this planet, and that scares the crap out of me. I know that he's a great detective, but I worry. I cannot live without my dad. I love him too much.

A tear fell from my eye, and I quickly wiped it.

I have guests over. I can't be bawling up.

I remember those days when my dad was always there for me. He taught me how to ride a bike. He was there when I had my nightmares. Most importantly, he was there when I needed him. He kissed my forehead when I cried and tucked me in at night. He was always there; then suddenly he wasn't. He was never home. He was either at work or at a bar or worse; he was occasionally fighting for his life. He missed a lot of important events he promised to go to, and we didn't know how to handle it. My mom pushed him away. My brother, Daniel, pushed him away. I pushed him away.

I know that he doesn't and will never blame us for pushing him away, but I know that it hurt him to see us treat my mom's husband as his replacement.

Every weekend that Daniel and I spent with him when we were young were not great. I cannot think of one memory where we had fun during those weekend visits. I mean he tried to make it fun for me and Daniel, but we ignored his effort. We hurt him, and for years I believed that he deserved it for choosing a bottle over his family, but then I grew up. We hurt him, and it hurts me to know that he thinks he deserves it.

He never deserved to loose his right to be our father. He doesn't, yet we made him feel that way.

* * *

 _I slammed the door to my bedroom shut._

 _"I DO NOT WANT TO BE HERE." I yelled. "This is completely unfair. Danny is in college, and I am already sixteen. I'm too old to do these stupid weekend visits. Danny is so lucky that he doesn't have to do this."_

 _Dad knocked on my door softly._

 _"Nic! Please open the door."_

 _I did as I was told, but that didn't change the way I felt. "Do I get to go home?" I snapped._

 _"Nicole this is my weekend." He tried to explain._

 _I rolled my eyes and tried to close the door._

 _"Okay. Okay. You win. I'll drive you to your moms." He gave in._

 _"Thank God." I replied. Completely oblivious to the pained expression my dad had. "I'll grab my stuff; then we can go."_

 _"Sure. I'll wait downstairs." He tried to hide the sadness in his voice._

 _I quickly gathered my things and ran down the stairs._

 _" Everyday is different. One day at a time." Dad whispered. He was staring at his AA chips._

 _One of it was new. I haven't seen it before. I guess he reached another milestone or whatever._

 _"I'm ready." I announced_

 _"Okay." He grabbed his keys and led me to the car._

* * *

"Everyday is different. One day at a time." I whispered.

"Huh?" Sharon came out of nowhere and placed her hand on my back.

"Nothing it's just- it's silly. Forget about it." I offered her a soft smile. She smiled back.

She was a mother. She knew something was bothering me.

"Okay. I'll go over to your dad and try to steal your boys. Even from where I am standing, I can tell that Mitch doesn't like the idea of hitting the baseball." She giggled.

I smiled in return. "He's a sweet kid. He's just afraid that he'll hit someone.

She turned and almost walked away.

"Wait!"

She looked back at me. I walked closer to her. "Sharon can I please talk to you?"

She nodded.

"Follow me?" I innocently grinned.

She smiled back.

I could see my mother's shocked expression from the corner of my eye, but I chose to ignore it. I can deal with my mother later.

I led Sharon to boys room. The room was empty.

No one will hear what I have to say. This is a touchy and sensitive subject for me and for Danny. We rarely talked about what we felt about dad. I mean we talk about it with our shrink, but besides that we don't.

It was painful for all of us.

"Everyday is different. One day at a time." I quickly recited as I closed the door.

Sharon was already seated on Jonah's red race car bed by the time I closed the door. She looked at me expecting me to go on. She knew me well enough to know that there is something bothering me.

"My dad always recited it to me after mom threw him out. I knew what those words meant to him. It was, or is, his way of reminding himself that he isn't the same." I sat beside her. I took a deep breath and rested my head on her shoulder. "Am I a bad daughter? I know that my dad made a mistake, but he changed. As soon as he realized his problem, he changed. He got his life back together, yet I continued pushing him away." Tears started falling from my eyes. "I love my dad so much, and it hurts me to see Danny ignore him. I was acting just like Daniel not so long ago. Oh God"

Sharon stroked my hair. "You aren't a bad daughter. You are far from it, so don't even think that. Your father loves you very much." I sat up straight to look at her. She cupped my face and wiped my tears. "Did you know he still keeps the framed Father's Day letter you gave him when you were six?" I giggled. "He loves you, and if he could, he would take away all the pain he has caused you and your brother. To him, you will always go first. He loves you and Danny more than anything in this world. He may have turned to a bottle to solve his problems, but like you said he changed. He is not the same man he was when you were little." She took a deep breath. "Andy is a good man. He got his life together after his divorce. He never missed child support. He tried to bond with you, and he was there for the important moments. That's what matters." She smiled.

I giggled. "You are good at this."

"Well I try." She laughed.

"Thank you. I needed that. It's just that I love seeing my dad happy. That's all I want. I want dad to be happy, and then I remembered all the pain our family went through. My mom is happily married. Danny is engaged. I am married now. I just want dad to be happy you know."

"Based on what I saw earlier, he is happy. Playing with your sons makes him happy. Buying you gifts for your birthday makes him happy. Nicole you make your dad very happy. Don't ever doubt that."

"Now I understand why my mom hates you."

She laughs. "She hates me?" She replied sarcastically.

"You know what I mean." I wiped my tears. "She never forgets to remind my dad that you are too good for him and that you-"

Her jaw drops. "I am not too good for your father. He has flaws. Yes, but so do I. I am not too good for him. In fact, the way I see it, he is too good for me. He is the man I wished my ex-husband could be, not that I'm comparing. Cause unlike your father, my ex-husband didn't even try to get his life together. He still drank after he admitted to be an alcoholic. He still gambled even when we were swimming in debt. Andy is the one that is too good for me Nicole. Not the other way around." She explained.

"Actually" I understand it now. "I think quite opposite. He isn't too good for you and neither are you for him. You are exactly what the other person deserves. Dad deserves someone who understands that his past and loves him unconditionally regardless." I pointed at her. "You on the other hand, deserve to be treated right. You're a good mom, and you care about your team. I can't imagine you and dad not working out. Rusty earlier was saying-"

"Rusty was talking about me and Andy?" She interrupted.

"Yeah."

"What did he say?" She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ears.

"He said, and I'm quoting him directly 'Sharon and Andy are happy together. It's weird. I mean I can't say it was surprising cause they have been dating a lot longer than what they say, but it's odd. They are cozy and comfortable. It's like nothing and everything changed.' I don't really understand what that meant till I saw you and dad play with the boys. He's right. Nothing and everything changed between the two of you."

She was suddenly blushing.

I reached out to hold her hand. "I really hope you and my dad will last. You're good for each other."

"Everyday is different. One day at a time."

* * *

A/N: this chapter sounds an awful lot like Emily's. Whoops. It wasn't my intention to do so. Anyway tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

**Someone We Deserve**

I'm so sorry that it took so long for me to update. I have been pretty busy lately. Anyway I hope you like this one. It's different from the others. Please review!

 **Summary: Sharon Raydor deserves someone who'll treat her right...and everyone seems to notice it.**

Disclaimer: sadly, I own nothing.

* * *

 **Chapter 6** \- _Ricky_

"Pick up. Pick up. Pick up."

I drum my fingers on my wooden bedside table.

Why isn't she picking up?

"Come on. Pick up"

"Hello! _I can't come to the phone right_ _now-"_

"For the love of God." I yelled in frustration.

Where the hell is she?

I pressed the home screen of my phone and tapped the messages application.

"Where's mom?" I quickly typed then sent to Rusty.

No hellos. No small talk. That's just how our relationship works.

Or that's how I am.

" _Ricky you do know it's like six in the morning."_ He replied 5 minutes after.

I roll my eyes at his reply. Rusty has always been the wise guy of the family.

I smirked. He is so like mom.

I know that I wasn't as accepting or nice when I first met Rusty, but that quickly changed as soon as got my head out of my ass.

I should have known better. I shouldn't have listened to my dad. He just wanted me to be on his side.

 **6:17am**

"Just tell me where mom is, and maybe you can go back to sleep."

" _You do know that she could be asleep right?"_

I rolled my eyes. I quickly tapped the 'details' option on my phone. Without hesitation, I dialed Rusty's number.

 _"Good morning big brother."_ I can sense the sarcasm in his voice

"Morning...whatever. Where's mom?"

" _Ricky! It's way too early."_

"Rusty please" the desperation was evident.

" _You know she might have had a long critical missing case. Maybe she hasn't slept for days. Maybe she's really too tired to answer your call."_ Rusty added.

"Nice try. Now where is she?" Rusty's stalling.

" _She's not home."_

What?

There goes my surprise.

Where could she be at 6am?

Work. Obviously.

Or maybe with...

Ew. No. Get these thoughts out of my head.

She has to be at work.

Please be at work.

"Rusty where is she? This is sort of an emergency."

" _She's at work. Provenza called at like 3am telling her that they caught a case."_

Thank God. She's at work.

She isn't acting like the horny teenager.

Ew. Those images are slowly making its way back in my head.

Gross. I don't want to imagine my mom with her new boyfriend.

"Okay good. I guess I can just go straight to her office then."

" _Yeah that-wait! You're in town?"_

"Almost"

" _Why didn't you tell me? What time does you flight take off? I don't have class. Maybe I can pick you up at the airport."_

"Actually I'm driving there. I'm somewhere in Burbank. I'll be there soon."

" _You were driving the whole night?!"_ That news woke him up.

I felt relaxed at that.

He cares. He's worried that my lack of sleep will cause an accident. He's worried about me...

the same way I'm worrying about Emily right now.

"Yeah well it was a last minute thing. I just really needed to talk to mom."

" _Well you should go to her then. It would be fun to surprise her, but I'll warn you. She's pretty busy right now."_

"Oh it's fine. I just really need to tell her before Emily does."

" _Okay...should I know about it?"_

"My dad got someone pregnant." I hesitated.

I'm not worried that he'll freak out or that he's going to tell mom. I'm more of afraid. Afraid to say it out loud. I haven't grasped the idea yet and somehow saying it out loud made it ten times worse.

The line went silent.

"Rusty?"

" _When?"_

"A few months ago. The mom's in her third trimester. The baby's due next month."

" _Oh_ "

"Well yeah. I just really have to tell mom before Emily does. Em didn't take it so well. She slapped dad."

" _She slapped him? Whoa! She slapped Jack. Emily. You know the girl that acts almost exactly like her mother? That Emily? Wait! He told her in person?"_

"He told both of us in person. He bought Em a ticket to San Fransisco. He told us last night."

" _How's Emily?"_

"She's shaken up by it. The first thing she did was buy a ticket to LA. She's gonna be here by noon." I shifted my weight. "I'm worried Rusty."

" _Sharon can handle it. She's stronger than you think."_

"It's not mom that I'm worried about. It's Emily."

" _Yeah that makes sense."_

"I want wanted to tell mom first cause Emily would want mom to comfort her. This is pretty bad." I took a deep breath. Tears were starting to form in my eyes but I refuse to cry. "Dad screwed up. He can't fix this one."

 _"It'll be okay Ricky. Sharon's better at this than I am, so just hang up and try to hurry_."

"Mom will be hurt you know. They were married for so long. I mean we all know that neither of them didn't see other people during the separation, but still. This is bad."

 _"But I know she'll take it well. Sharon can handle this, but she isn't made of glass. This will still hurt her."_

I scratch the back of my head. "Yeah I know." I smiled. "At least now she has that boyfriend of hers to calm her down"

Rusty snorted.

He is so like mom.

" _Gosh Ricky! I don't need that image in my head."_

I laughed.

" _This will be hard on her."_ Rusty added to go back to the serious conversation we were having.

"It would be, but she's got us and Flynn to help her get through it."

Flynn.

Andy Flynn.

My mothers boyfriend.

I'm actually okay with that.

"Ricky I know that Sharon dating Andy might bother you, but he's good to her. He treats her right. You don't have to worry. He's going to take care of her."

I sighed. "I never doubted him. They're a good fit."

Although, I wouldnt tell mom that. Not yet anyway. That would take out the fun in messing with her.


End file.
